Episode 0573
{| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Gordon finds a rope. He brings it over to the kids and asks them to form letters with it, although it's clear that some of the kids haven't learned all of them yet. |- | || Cartoon || C - Cake |- | || Muppets || Monsters, including an early Grover, Cookie Monster, and Beautiful Day Monster, pass on the message, "See." The wide shot reveals that the monsters were whispering about the Letter C. (Carroll Spinney performs Cookie Monster here.) |- | || Film || C is for cars on the highway. |- | || Muppets || Cookie Monster and Ernie: Cookie Monster helps Ernie match mittens, shoes and gloves and put them away. Guess how he puts away two matching cookies. |- | || SCENE 2 || Maria and the kids ask Oscar to play ball with them, but Oscar claims he's sick. Maria isn't a bit convinced. |- | || Cartoon || Jazz #6 |- | || SCENE 3 || Teasing him, David brings Oscar hot chicken soup, Susan brings a blanket, and Gordon takes his temperature. Oscar would rather play softball! |- | || Cartoon || Six Song (Song of Six) |- | || Muppets || Mahna Mahna and two Anything Muppet girls sing "Mahna Mahna". |- | || Film || Raposo: Seahorse |- | || Muppets || Abierto: however, the explorer arrives a bit late and gets run over by people leaving. |- | || SCENE 4 || A very hungry Big Bird plays "One of These Things" with bowls of birdseed, and Susan drops in. |- | || Cartoon || A ball cannot travel up a steep incline. |- | || Muppets || Game Shows: Pick Your Pet Lucy Jones insists upon a pet that purrs, has silky hair, and likes milk... the Beautiful Day Monster. |- | || SCENE 5 || David realizes that the string that held his school ring on his neck broke. Maria found it in the arbor area, but David is too frustrated with searching to listen to her. |- | || Muppets || Herbert Birdsfoot and the "ET" family, part 1: WET |- | || Film || A flower opens and closes. |- | || Muppets || Herbert Birdsfoot and the "ET" family, part 2: SET |- | || Cartoon || Would you mind closing our OPEN? |- | || Muppets || Herbert Birdsfoot and the "ET" family, part 3: MET |- | || Film || Counting six oryx |- | || Cartoon || C - Cap |- | || Cartoon || A bully won't give the kids' baseball back. The boy imagines a few scenarios before ultimately calling for his dog. |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Ernie brings an umbrella, a flashlight, and a bowling ball to the bathtub, just in case the electricity goes out, the roof leaks, and somebody shows up asking to borrow a bowling ball. Just like he predicts, all of those things happen. |- | || Cartoon || Folk song: Have You Ever Been To The Farm? |- | || Cartoon || Donnie Budd sings about six snails. |- | || Film || Various objects become OPEN. |- | || Cartoon || A girl talks about preparing to play with her new sled. |- | || Film || Raposo: Swinging Gibbon |- | || Muppets || Kermit's Lectures: Kermit attempts to demonstrate between with two poles, which are actually mops held by Grover and Herry. |- | || Film || A gymnast demonstrates between. |- | || Cartoon || Only one of the two footprints can belong. |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Bert is trying to write a letter to Mr. Rogers, but finds it difficult when Ernie operates his electric fan right next to him. Bert blows up at Ernie and says he is "hot and bothered," and Ernie has just the thing for that: more cool air. |- | || Film || Kids narrate a tortilla contest in English and Spanish. |- | || Muppets || Muppet & Kid Moments: Cookie Monster and Genelle count to 20. |- | || Cartoon || C - Cake (repeat) |- | || Film || Raposo: Pottery |- | || Cartoon || A man doubts a carpenter's knowledge of the saw. |- | || Cartoon || An award for "U" Animation by Cliff Roberts |- | || Muppets || Muppet & Kid Moments: Kermit talks with Chris about teaching his little sister Stephanie to talk. Chris practices the alphabet. |- | || SCENE 6 || Gordon helps the kids run through the barrels, while David reads the sponsors. |- 0573 0573